Inositol (1,4,5) triphosphate plays a role in regulating intracellular calcium. The investigators predict that neonatal neutrophils will have decreased formation following exposure to chemotactic stimuli than adult neutrophils. Evaluation of neonatal cells exposed to IFNalpha will support or put in question this theory.